Star Wars
Novels= Before the Republic File:DawnOfTheJediIntoTheVoidCover.jpg| Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void Old Republic era File:TOR-Revan.jpg| The Old Republic: Revan File:Swtor deceived cover.jpg| The Old Republic: Deceived File:Red Harvest PB.jpg| Red Harvest File:TORFACover.jpg| The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance File:AnnihilationCover.jpg| The Old Republic: Annihilation File:Knight Errant novel.jpg| Knight Errant File:Path-of-destruction.jpg| Darth Bane: Path of Destruction File:RuleofTwo.jpg| Darth Bane: Rule of Two Rise of the Empire era File:Dynasty of Evil.jpg| Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil File:Darthplagueis-cover.jpg| Darth Plagueis File:Defenders of the Dead cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead File:Uncertain Path cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path File:Captive Temple cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple File:LifeLegendObiWanArt.jpg| The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi File:Evil Experiment cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment File:TheTiesThatBindCover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind File:Riseandfallofvader.jpg| The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader File:MaulLockdownCover.jpg| Maul: Lockdown File:Adventures 7n.png| Star Wars Adventures 7: The Ghostling Children File:Adventures 8n.png| Star Wars Adventures 8: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker File:SWA9CaptureArawynne-Cover.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 9: Capture Arawynne File:SWA10 Trouble on Tatooine.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 10: Trouble on Tatooine File:CloakofDeception PB.jpg| Cloak of Deception File:ShadowHunter PB.jpg| Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter File:AnakinJournal.jpg| Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker File:Ep1 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File:Ep1 PB.jpg| Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File:Rogue Planet.jpg| Rogue Planet File:PathtoTruth.png| Jedi Quest: Path to Truth File:OutboundFlight-HardcoverFront.jpg| Outbound Flight File:The School of Fear.jpg| Jedi Quest: The School of Fear File:The False Peace.jpg| Jedi Quest: The False Peace File:Adventures 2n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls File:Adventures 5n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes File:Adventures 6n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra File:The Approaching Storm Cover.jpg| The Approaching Storm File:Ep2 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones File:Attack of the Clones Cover.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones File:Mazeofdeception.jpg| Boba Fett: Maze of Deception File:Hard Contact Cover.jpg| Republic Commando: Hard Contact File:Shatterpoint PB.jpg| Shatterpoint File:TripleZero.jpg| Republic Commando: Triple Zero File:CestusDeception PB.jpg| The Cestus Deception File:True colors.jpg| Republic Commando: True Colors File:Jedi Trial Cover.jpg| Jedi Trial File:Yoda Dark Rendezvous Cover.jpg| Yoda: Dark Rendezvous File:TCW junior novel.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:TCW Wild Space.jpg| The Clone Wars: Wild Space File:CW Gambit Stealth front cover.jpg| Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth File:CWGSiege.jpg| Clone Wars Gambit: Siege File:Medstar - Battle Surgeons Cover.jpg| MedStar I: Battle Surgeons File:Medstar II - Jedi Healer.jpg| MedStar II: Jedi Healer File:RepublicCommandoOrder66.jpg| Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel File:Labyrinth of Evil Cover.jpg| Labyrinth of Evil File:Ep3 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith File:RevengeOfTheSithNovel.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith File:The Paradise Snare cover.jpg| The Paradise Snare File:501st bg.jpg| Imperial Commando: 501st File:TalesEmpire.jpg| Tales from the Empire File:Jedi Twilight.jpg| Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight File:Lastofthejedi1.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission File:Thedarkwarning.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning File:LATJ3 Underworld.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Underworld File:Deathonnaboo.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo File:Street of Shadows.jpg| Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows File:Atangledweb.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web File:LastoftheJedi-ReturntotheDarkSide.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side File:LotJSW.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon File:Last of the Jedi 8.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire File:Lotj-masterofdeception-cover.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception File:Reckoning.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning File:Patterns of Force.jpg| Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force File:TFU novel new cover.jpg| The Force Unleashed File:Shadowgamescover.jpg| Shadow Games File:TFUII-solicitation.jpg| The Force Unleashed II File:Deathtroopers.jpg| Death Troopers Rebellion era File:DeathStarNovelCoverBig.jpg| Death Star File:Ep4 2.jpg| Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope File:TFTMEC Cover.jpg| Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina File:AssaultonYavincover.jpg| Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four File:Missions2.jpg| Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra File:ScoundrelsCover.jpg| Scoundrels File:RebelForceTarget.jpg| Rebel Force: Target File:Allegiance.jpg| Allegiance File:ChoicesOfOne-PreliminaryFrontCover.jpg| Choices of One File:Honor among thieves new.jpg| Honor Among Thieves File:SWGROD.jpg| Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine File:SplinteroftheMindsEye PB.jpg| Splinter of the Mind's Eye File:Razors Edge.jpg| Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge File:Ep5 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back File:Episodev empirestrikesback.jpg| Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back File:TalesBounty.jpg| Tales of the Bounty Hunters File:Shadowsnovel.jpg| Shadows of the Empire File:Ep6 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi File:TalesJabba.jpg| Tales from Jabba's Palace File:The Mandalorian Armor Cover.gif| The Mandalorian Armor File:Slave Ship Cover.jpg| Slave Ship File:Hard Merchandise Cover.jpg| Hard Merchandise File:Truce at Bakura Cover.gif| The Truce at Bakura New Republic era File:Shadows of Mindor cover.jpg| Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor File:XWRogueSquadron.jpg| X-Wing: Rogue Squadron File:XWWedgesGamble.jpg| X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble File:XWTheKrytosTrap.jpg| X-Wing: The Krytos Trap File:The-Bacta-War.jpg| X-Wing: The Bacta War File:XWWraithSquadron.jpg| X-Wing: Wraith Squadron File:XWIronFist.jpg| X-Wing: Iron Fist File:Courtship2.jpg| The Courtship of Princess Leia File:Tatooineghost.jpg| Tatooine Ghost File:Heirtotheempire.jpg| Heir to the Empire File:Darkforcerising.jpg| Dark Force Rising File:Tlc.jpg| The Last Command File:XWIsardsRevenge.jpg| X-Wing: Isard's Revenge File:JediSearch.jpg| Jedi Search File:DarkApprentice.jpg| Dark Apprentice File:ChampionsoftheForce.jpg| Champions of the Force File:IJedi PB.jpg| I, Jedi File:ChildrenOfTheJedi.jpg| Children of the Jedi File:XWStarfightersOfAdumar.jpg| X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar File:PlanetOfTwilight.jpg| Planet of Twilight File:The Crystal Star.jpg| The Crystal Star File:Beforethestormcover.jpg| Before the Storm File:Shieldofliescover.jpg| Shield of Lies File:Tyrantstestcover.jpg| Tyrant's Test File:Ambush at Corellia.jpg| Ambush at Corellia File:Assault at Selonia.jpg| Assault at Selonia File:Showdown at Centerpoint.jpg| Showdown at Centerpoint File:Specter of the Past - cover.jpg| Specter of the Past File:Vision of the Future paperback.jpg| Vision of the Future File:Sqcover.jpg| Survivor's Quest File:HeirsoftheForce.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force File:ShadowAcademyBook.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy File:TheLostOnes.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones File:Lightsabers.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers File:Darkest Knight.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight File:Shards of Alderaan.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan File:Diversity-Alliance.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance File:Delusions of Grandeur.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur File:Jedibounty blue.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty File:The Emperor's Plague.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague File:Return to Ord Mantell.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell File:Crisis at Crystal Reef.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef New Jedi Order era File:Vector Prime Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime File:Dark Tide - Onslaught Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught File:Ruin Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin File:AgentsChaos1 PB.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial File:Jedi Eclipse Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse File:Balance Point Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Balance Point File:Conquest.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest File:Rebirth Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth File:Star by Star Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Star by Star File:Rebel Dream Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream File:Rebel Stand Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand File:Traitor Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Traitor File:Destiny's Way Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way File:Force Heretic - Remnant Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant File:Force Heretic - Refugee Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee File:Force Heretic - Reunion Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion File:The Final Prophecy Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy File:The Unifying Force.jpg| The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force File:The Joiner King Cover.jpg| Dark Nest I: The Joiner King File:The Unseen Queen.jpg| Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen File:Swarmwar.jpg| Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Legacy era File:Betrayalcover.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Betrayal File:Bloodlines.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines File:Tempest.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Tempest File:Lotf exile.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Exile File:Lotf-sacrifice.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice File:Infernoreal.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Inferno File:FuryCover.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Fury File:Revelationcover.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Revelation File:Invincible.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Invincible File:Crosscurrent.jpg| Crosscurrent File:MillenniumFalcon.jpg| Millennium Falcon File:Outcast cover.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Outcast File:Omen front bg.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Omen File:Abyss bg.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Abyss File:Backlash Front.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Backlash File:Allies Front.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Allies File:Mercykillcover.jpg| X-Wing: Mercy Kill File:Crucible (Final cover).jpg| Crucible File:Dark Disciple Cover.png| Dark Disciple File:Adventures in Wild Space The Snare US.png| Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare File:Adventures in Wild Space The Nest US.png| Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest File:TarkinCover.jpg| Tarkin File:ANewDawn.png| A New Dawn File:Lost Stars.png| Lost Stars File:Smugglers Run.png| Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure File:Heir_to_the_Jedi.jpg| Heir to the Jedi File:The Weapon of a Jedi.png| The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure File:Moving Target.png| Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure File:Aftermath-Cover.png| Aftermath File:SW Bloodline cover.jpg| Bloodline File:Before the Awakening.png| Before the Awakening File:The Force Awakens novelization final cover.jpg| Star Wars: The Force Awakens File:The Force Awakens Reys Story cover.jpg| The Force Awakens: Rey's Story |-| Comics= Marvel Comics ''Star Wars'' (2015) File:Star Wars Vol 2 1.jpg| Skywalker Strikes, Part I File:Star Wars Vol 2 1 Loot Crate Variant.jpg| Skywalker Strikes, Part I (Loot Crate Variant) Star Wars: Darth Vader File:Star Wars Darth Vader Vol 1 1.jpg| Vader|Darth Vader 1: Vader|Vader File:DarthVaderDoctorAphra1.jpg| Doctor Aphra 1 Dark Horse Comics Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures File:CloneWarsAdventures1.jpg| Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1 Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:SWTheCloneWarsV3.jpg| ''Hero of the Confederacy'' (TPB) The Star Wars File:22824.jpg| The Star Wars 1 ''Star Wars: Legacy'' Volume 2 File:Prisoner of the Floating World TPB.jpg| Book 1—Prisoner of the Floating World File:Outcastsofthe BrokenRing 3 Final.jpg| Legacy 8 File:Legacysequel11Final.jpg| Legacy 11 File:Legacysequel12Final.jpg| Legacy 12 File:Legacy13volume2.jpg| Legacy 13 File:Legacy14volume2.jpg| Legacy 14 Infinities File:InfinitiesANewHope.jpg| A New Hope |-| DVDs/Blu-rays/VHS= DVDs File:Ep1DVD.jpg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace]] File:Episodeiidvd.jpg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones]] File:CWV1.jpg| Star Wars: Clone Wars: Volume One File:CWV2.jpg| Star Wars: Clone Wars: Volume Two File:TCW-DVD-1disc.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:Ep3DVD.jpg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] File:Star wars dvd cover.jpg| Star Wars Trilogy Blu-rays File:OTBluRay.jpg| Star Wars Original Trilogy Blu-ray File:TFA Target combo pack.jpeg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]] Target-exclusive Blu-ray combo pack VHSes File:Star Wars SE boxset.jpg|Special Edition VHS box set |-| Video games= Personal computer File:KotOR Cover.png| Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic File:The Old Republic cover.png| Star Wars: The Old Republic File:GalacticBattlegrounds.jpg| Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds File:CloneCampaigns.jpg| Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns File:Battlefront copy.jpg| Star Wars: Battlefront File:RCcover.jpg| Star Wars: Republic Commando File:TFUII_Xbox360_Cover.png| Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II File:Eaw keyart.jpg| Star Wars: Empire at War File:Legostarwars2.jpg| LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy File:JediOutcastcover.jpg| Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast PlayStation 2 File:Battlefront copy.jpg| Star Wars: Battlefront File:Starwarsjedistarfighter.jpg| Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter File:Battlefront2.jpg| Star Wars: Battlefront II File:TCW-GameCube.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:TFU cover art.png| Star Wars: The Force Unleashed |-| Reference books= Prima Games guides File:PrimaBattlefront.jpg| Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide File:PrimaBattlefrontII.jpg| Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide File:PrimaSWGB.jpg| Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide File:Swtoreg.jpg| Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide Essential Guide|Essential Guides File:EGVV.jpg| The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels File:NEGTC.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Characters File:NEGAS.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Alien Species File:NEGWTcover.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology File:NEGVV.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels File:Essential Atlas.jpg| The Essential Atlas File:Essential Guide to Warfare-cover.jpg| The Essential Guide to Warfare File:EssentialGuidetotheForce.jpg| Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Star Wars Roleplaying Game File:Crackensrebelfieldguide.jpg| Cracken's Rebel Field Guide File:Geonosis OuterRimWorlds.jpg| Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds File:StarWarsSourcebookSecondEditionCover.jpg| Star Wars Sourcebook (Second Edition) File:SW The RPG 2nd Edition.jpg| Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition West End Games File:Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook.jpg| Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Incredible Cross-Sections File:CrossSecEp1.jpg| Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections File:Aotc-crosssections.jpg| Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections File:CompleteCross-Sections.jpg| Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections Inside the Worlds of File:Ep1-locations.jpg| Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I File:SWCompleteLocations2016final.png| ''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' (2016) Encyclopedias File:Toren.jpg| Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia File:TheWildlifeofStarWars.jpg| The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide File:Ultimate Star Wars.png| Ultimate Star Wars OOU File:SW Year by Year AVC.jpg| Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle |-| Magazines= Adventures File:Adventures 1m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine Premiere Issue File:Adventures 2m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 2 File:Adventures 5m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 5 File:Adventures 6m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 6 File:Adventures 7m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 7 File:Adventures 8m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 8 File:Adventures 9m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 9 File:Adventures 10m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 10 Insider File:Insider30cover.jpg| Star Wars Insider 30 File:Insider31.jpg| Star Wars Insider 31 File:Insider33.jpg| Star Wars Insider 33 File:Insider34.jpg| Star Wars Insider 34 File:Insider37.jpg| Star Wars Insider 37 File:Insider38.jpg| Star Wars Insider 38 File:Insider39.jpg| Star Wars Insider 39 File:Insider40b.jpg| Star Wars Insider 40 File:Insider41.jpg| Star Wars Insider 41 File:Insider59.jpg| Star Wars Insider 59 File:SWInsider162I.png| Star Wars Insider 162 Kids (1997) File:Star Wars kids 8.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 8 File:Star Wars Kids Lando web.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 9 Kids (1999) File:SWK1-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 1 File:SWK2-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 2 File:SWK3-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 3 File:SWK4-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 4 Souvenir magazines File:Ep1 Souvenir Magazine.jpg| Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine |-| Children's books= File:Dangers cover.jpg| Dangers of the Core File:Anakins Adventures Color.jpg| Episode I: Anakin's Adventures to Color File:Menacestorybook.jpg| Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook File:Lukes fate.jpg| Luke's Fate File:Pop-Up Guide.jpg| Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy File:Scanimation book.jpg| Star Wars: A Scanimation Book File:ESBGoldenBook.jpg| Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back |-| Soundtracks= File:Ep1 soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File:Ep1 OST TUE.png| ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Ultimate Edition File:Ep2 CD 4.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones File:Ep3 soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith File:A new hope soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Special Edition File:The empire strikes back soundtrack.jpg| ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Special Edition File:Return of the jedi soundtrack.jpg| ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' Special Edition File:Force Awakens Soundtrack Cover Art.jpg| ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' - File:TCW soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:Shadowsmusic.jpg| Shadows of the Empire File:SWTOR soundtrack cover.jpg| Star Wars: The Old Republic File:Rogue One A Star Wars Story Soundtrack.jpg| Rogue One: A Star Wars Story |-| Other= Sheet music File:TPM music book.jpg| Music from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File:AOTC music book.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones ROTS music book.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Music From The OT SE.jpg| Music from the Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition Figures The Black Series 6" *Ahsoka Tano *C-3PO *Captain Cassian Andor *Constable Zuvio *First Order Flametrooper *Jango Fett *Kanan Jarrus *Kylo Ren *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Poe Dameron *Rey (Jakku) & BB-8 *Sandtrooper *Sergeant Jyn Erso (Jedha) LEGO Minifigures *Clone Trooper Ep.3, Red Markings, Shock Trooper *R2-D2 M&Mpire *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper *Tarful Galactic Heroes *Galactic Heroes Luke Skywalker/R2-D2 *Galactic Heroes Chewbacca/C-3PO Puzzles *Puzz 3D Sith Infiltrator *Puzz 3D Bongo *Puzz 3D Imperial Star Destroyer *1996 A New Hope Puzzle Adventures (Scholastic) Game books: *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 7: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 8: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 9: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 10: Trouble on Tatooine'' Cards: *Alteration *Campass *Destroy *Disguise *Escape *Find *Force Movement *Hide *Jump *Motion *Persuasion *Reflex *Blaster *Breather *Airspeeder *Anakin's Podracer *Aurra Sing's Swoop *Cloakshape Fighter *Eopie *Sand-skimmer *Sebulba's Podracer *Swoop Bike *Repuslorlift Speeder *Watto's Landspeeder *Z-95 Headhunter *Anakin Skywalker *Anakin Skywalker (young) *Bossk *Bultar Swan *Djas Puhr *Dorn *Gonory *Khiss *Kitster *Klay Firewell *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Pala *Princess Arawynne *Sebulba *Skorr *Tracking Droid *Zam Wesel *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber *Beamdrill *Grappling gun *Hunting blaster *Ion stunner *Jawa ion blaste *Jetpack *KYD-21 blaster *Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber *Projectile rifle *Sleep dart *Stokhli spray stick *Tracer beacon Posters:* Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Kamino *Jango Fett *Mace Windu *Zam Wesell Other: *''Star Wars Adventures Adventure Guide'' *''Star Wars Adventures Notebook'' *''Star Wars Adventures Scoring Pad'' Posters *Yoda *Original Trilogy poster *Character colage Clothing *Darth Vader for President '08 T-shirt *Support Our Troops T-shirt *Yoda T-shirt *Star Wars rock band T-shirt *Two pair of Star Wars briefs (gag gift from mom -_-) Calendars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars calendar *Star Wars: The Old Republic calendar